1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication circuits, and particularly to a communication which communicates between a master device and a slave device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In some communication systems, a master device such as a central processing unit (CPU) communicates with some slave devices such as DRAMs via buses. Generally, when the master device needs to access a slave device, the master device will transmit a corresponding selecting signal such as a power signal to the slave device. When the slave device receives the selecting signal, the master device will communicate with the slave device immediately. However, sometimes when the master device transmits the selecting signal to the slave device, the slave device is not at a ready status, which may cause data transmitting errors between the master device and the slave device.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a master-slave device communication circuit that overcomes the above problem.